(Un)Perfect EunHae Day
by TTMilanie
Summary: "Ah, Hae… Happy Eunhae Day. Happy 8th anniversary, I Love you my dear Hae. Semoga kita bisa merayakan hari jadi di tahun-tahun berikutnya," / "Happy Eunhae Day, Hyukkie… ini adalah hari jadi paling sempurna yang pernah ada…"


**(Un)Perfect EunHae Day**

 _ **Title: (Un)Perfect EunHae Day**_

 _ **Author: TTMilanie**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, fluff**_

 _ **Length: oneshot**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik saya, sedangkan cast murni milik Tuhan YME (tapi boleh nggak kalo Donghae jadi punya saya?)**_

 _ **Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, etc**_

 _ **Pairing: EunHae/HyukHae**_

 _ **Warning: Boys Love, OOC, NonAU**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sebenarnya telat banget sih untuk menulis fanfic tentang EunHae Day. Saya sudah lama kepingin nulis fanfic ini, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian karena keterbatasan ide. Berhubung tadi malam tiba-tiba saya dapat pencerahan, saya langsung menuliskannya, lalu saya post. Nggak apa-apa kan meskipun telat, masa saya harus post nya tahun depan? Anggap saja buat mengingatkan para reader sekalian tentang EunHae Day yang udah lewat hampirtiga bulan. _**_

 _ **-**_ **JUST ENJOY -**

 _#Happy718_

 _#HappyEunHaeDay_

 _#Happy8thaniversaryEunHae_

Bola mata coklat milik Donghae membulat sempurna ketika tulisan-tulisan itu muncul, berderet rapi memenuhi _notification_ di _social_ web yang diikutinya. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dari kasur mungil yang cukup sempit –walau hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri- dan berlari menuju sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Ia meneliti setiap angka yang menunjukkan tanggal. Hingga selang beberapa detik, tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik yang berhiaskan symbol hati berwarna merah. Tanggal delapan belas di bulan Juli tepat jatuh di hari Sabtu, yang segera diingat Donghae bahwa hari itu nyaris saja berakhir dalam enam jam ke depan.

 _Happy Eunhae Day, my dear Hyukkie…_

Tulisan yang rapi menghiasi bagian bawah angka delapan belas. Sontak mata Donghae kembali melebar. Ia menatap horror ke arah I-Phone nya yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terus memunculkan gambar-gambar dirinya dengan seorang _namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Foto yang sebenarnya membuat ia bingung bagaimana para fans bisa mendapatkannya, disertai dengan berbagai macam kreasi tulisan yang rata-rata berinti sama –ucapan selamat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa hari jadiku sendiri…" keluh Donghae sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia bersandar pada dinding –tepat di depan kalender yang baru saja dilihatnya- ketika merasakan tubuhnya melemas.

 _Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai lupa, sedangkan para fans mengingatnya dengan sangat baik? Uggh… Hyukkie pasti akan marah…_

Donghae mendesah panjang. Ia menatap _background_ layar I-Phone nya yang menunjukkan foto dirinya dan sang _namjachingu_ , Hyukjae. Mata Donghae berubah sayu saat ia melihat wajah konyol Hyukjae yang di dalam foto itu sedang menjilat sebuah es krim –terlihat tidak siap dengan adanya kamera- sementara dirinya sendiri tersenyum begitu lebar.

 _Apa dia ingat hari ini?_

Keraguan muncul di hati Donghae beberapa menit berselang. Ia tahu kesibukan Hyukjae sama dengan dirinya, bahkan terkadang jadwal Hyukjae akan lebih padat karena statusnya sebagai DJ di stasiun radio. Bisa saja Hyukjae tak akan sempat membuka _social web_ nya atau mungkin sekedar mengingat tanggal penting itu.

Tapi Donghae tak bisa memungkiri terkadang ingatan Hyukjae cukup tajam. Ia masih bisa mengingat beberapa tanggal yang cukup penting seperti ulang tahun kedua orang tuanya, saudaranya, dan juga teman-temannya. Tentu saja Donghae harus bersyukur karena Hyukjae masih bersedia menyisihkan bagian kecil memori di otaknya untuk mengingat hari kelahirannya. Hingga paling tidak Hyukjae masih memberikan ucapan _saengil cukhahamnida_ untuk Donghae –walaupun tak jarang telat.

Ada saat dimana terkadang Donghae berpikir pentingkah hari jadi mereka dimata Hyukjae? Seperti sekarang ini, ketika ia sendiri tengah dilanda kebimbangan untuk segera memberikan ucapan, atau mungkin menunggu Hyukjae yang bertindak terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mengingatkan Hyukjae jika _namja_ itu melupakannya, namun perasaannya justru terasa sangat tak nyaman.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak pertama kali Hyukjae mengucapkan kata _saranghae_ itu, dengan diketahui oleh orang tua, manajement, teman-teman, dan para fans. Semuanya setuju, terlebih para fans di luar sana yang sudah mencium kedekatan mereka sejak lama. Namun tetap saja terkadang Donghae berada dalam suatu titik dimana ia dilanda sebuah keraguan.

Hyukjae, orang yang jauh dari kata romantis dan terkadang justru tak peka. Ia bisa membuat Donghae bingung kenapa dirinya begitu mencintai makhluk seaneh itu. Delapan tahun mereka bersama, tak bisa dipungkiri Hyukjae memang telah menghangatkan setiap detik dan menit dalam hidup Donghae. Walaupun tak jarang Donghae ragu apakah selama ini perasaan Hyukjae padanya tetap sama.

Kembali Donghae mendesah kecewa saat ia tak menemukan satupun pesan atau penggilan dari Hyukjae yang masuk ke I-Phone nya sejak pagi tadi hingga menjelang malam ini. Ia begitu berharap sekali saja di hari jadi mereka Hyukjae yang terlebih dahulu mengucapkan kata selamat. Donghae ingin mendengar bagaimana ucapan tersebut akan mengalun lembut, merasuk ke hatinya, dan merekat kuat di ingatannya hingga kapanpun.

Tapi sepertinya semua sia-sia saja. Donghae sangat tahu Hyukjae tidak akan memikirkan hal seromantis itu untuknya. Mungkin hari jadi kali ini akan berakhir tanpa ada sesuatu yang spesial.

 **Tok. Tok. Tok**

Suara ketukan halus itu membuyarkan semua lamunan Donghae. Ia segera bangkit berdiri, membuang jauh wajah sedihnya dan berjalan tenang ke arah pintu seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Donghae _Hyung_ ," panggil seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit.

Donghae tersenyum dan segera menguakkan pintu kamarnya lebar. "Ada apa, Ryeowook- _ah?"_

"Ngg… apa kau sedang _free_ malam ini, _Hyung_?"

" _Ne,_ aku memang baru saja pulang dari syuting beberapa jam lalu, memangnya ada apa?"

Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku butuh seorang DJ untuk menemaniku siaran di radio, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah karena baru saja pulang, tapi tidak ada lagi _member_ lain yang kosong dari jadwal malam ini."

"Ah," Donghae terlihat sedikit ragu. Bukannya ia tak ingin menolong salah seorang _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya, hanya saja saat ini ia tak memiliki _mood_ yang bagus untuk bicara ataupun melucu di radio. Apalagi jika tahu dirinya yang menjadi DJ, mungkin akan banyak fans yang menelepon hanya untuk mengucapkan _Happy Eunhae Day_ dan sekali lagi ia sedikit malas untuk mendengarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, itu tidak masalah _Hyung_. Aku tak akan memaksamu," ucap Ryeowook kalem. Ia bisa melihat wajah sang _Hyung_ yang tak seceria biasanya, menandakan saat ini kondisinya sedang kurang baik.

"Eh, b-bukan begitu!" sergah Donghae cepat. Betapapun ia sedang jenuh, tapi tetap saja mengecewakan orang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan Jungsoo _Hyung_? Atau mungkin…" bayangan seseorang terlintas di benaknya. "Hyukkie…?"

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ dan Hyukjae _Hyung_ sedang menemui koreografer di _practice room_. Kudengar ada salah satu _dance_ di lagu baru kita pada _part_ mereka yang sedikit berubah. Mereka akan latihan berdua, kurasa hingga pagi. Tadinya aku ingin meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata dia sedang pergi dengan Changmin ke Busan," jelas Ryeowook.

 _Ah, ternyata Hyukkie sedang sibuk berlatih. Pantas saja dia tidak menghubungiku. Yak, Lee Donghae pabbo! Kau selalu saja tak menyadari keadaannya!Selalu saja… aku ini egois… aku ini tidak pernah mau memahami Hyukkie…_

Donghae nyaris saja menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena kesal, jika saja suara Ryeowook tidak kembali terdengar. " _Eottoke, Hyung_? Kau akan membantuku?"

"Uhm… _arraseo_ …" sahut Donghae sambil memasang sebuah senyuman lemah

" _Jinja_? _Gomawo, Hyung! Jeongmal gomawo!"_ teriak Ryeowook yang seketika itu membuat Donghae tak sanggup berubah pikiran.

 _Ah, biarlah. Mungkin dengan sedikit mengobrol di radio suasana hatiku bisa lebih baik._

Donghae menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Ryeowook pergi untuk berganti baju. Ia berjalan ke arah ranjangnya, duduk di sana hingga semangatnya kembali terkumpul. Donghae menatap layar I-Phone nya untuk kesekian kali. Diketuknya menu untuk _chatting_ dan memilih kontak Hyukjae di sana.

Ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Perlu beberapa menit hingga jemarinya berani untuk mengetuk tombol _send._

"Wah, sepertinya hujannya cukup deras, Hyukjae- _ah_ ,"

Hyukjae yang semula bersandar pada dinding di ruang latihan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia bisa melihat Jungsoo berdiri di sana, menatap butiran-butiran air yang mulai memenuhi benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang bening itu. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lantas meminum sedikit air yang tersisa dari botol di tangannya.

"Kurasa _dance_ tadi sudah cukup bagus, _Hyung_. Gerakannya sudah cukup sinkron, kita tinggal memadukannya dengan anak-anak yang lain," ucap Hyukjae

Jungsoo berbalik dan berjalan ke arah salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae lantas memberikan air minumnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menerima dengan senang hati, ia membuka tutup botol itu, kemudian menumpahkan isinya. Bukan ke dalam mulut, melainkan untuk mengguyur seluruh kepalanya. 

"Kau sudah berlatih cukup keras hari ini," kata Jungsoo. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Hyukjae tengah mengacak rambut merahnya yang sudah basah kuyup karena keringat bercampur air. "Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu, hm?"

"Apa, _Hyung?_ Aku tak sempat memikirkan sesuatu karena sejak pagi ini jadwalku padat sekali," keluh Hyukjae sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha untuk meregangkan seluruh ototnya yang terasa begitu kaku.

"Tsk," decih Jungsoo. "Dunia sedang heboh membicarakanmu dan Donghae, tapi kau malah tidak paham!"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Aku dan Donghae? Memangnya kami kenapa? Apakah ada yang membuat gosip aneh-aneh tentang kami?"

"Kau ini," Jungsoo berpura-pura melirik jam mungil yang tergantung di dinding ruangan. "Eh, sudah hampir jam dua belas. Itu artinya sebentar lagi hari Minggu. Tak terasa tanggal delapan belas berlalu dengan sangat cepat," gumamnya.

" _Ne_ , memangnya kenapa? Apa hari ini-"

 _Eh? Tanggal delapan belas?_

Seketika tubuh Hyukjae menengang. Raut wajahnya mulai memucat. Terburu-buru ia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyerbu ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Dengan sedikit tak sabar, ia membuka resleting depan tas itu dan merogoh ke dalamnya, mencari benda elektronik berbentuk persegi panjang yang nyaris tak bisa disentuhnya sepanjang hari ini.

Setelah menemukannya, Hyukjae menatap ratusan –bahkan bisa menjadi ribuan- _notifications_ mulai muncul. Matanya segera membulat horror ketika membaca deretan tulisan yang dengan kejam membuatnya ingat tentang sesuatu yang dilupakannya.

"Astaga! Ini adalah _Eunhae Day!_ " jerit Hyukjae

"Aish… sudah kuduga kau lupa," gumam Jungsoo

Hyukjae segera berlari menghampiri _Hyung_ tertuanya yang tetap berselonjor di lantai. "Yak, _Hyung_! _Eottoke?!_ Aku sudah bertekad tahun ini akan mengucapkan _Happy Eunhae Day_ terlebih dahulu untuk Donghae! Tapi aku lupa!"

"Bagaimana tanggal penting itu bisa tak kau ingat, huh? Apa kau tak mengerti juga betapa para fans sangat bergembira saat merayakannya? Donghae juga begitu, ia selalu berharap kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya!" kata Jungsoo

 _Ah, benar juga. Selama ini aku memang tidak menanggapi semuanya dengan serius. Pada akhirnya memang Donghae yang selalu mengingatkanku dan mengucapkan Happy anniversary terlebih dahulu. Lalu apa yang saat itu kulakukan? Biasanya aku mendengarnya sambil tidur, atau menjawab sekenanya! Pabbo! Lee Hyukjae pabbo!_

"Uwaaakkkhh! Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini?!" Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya, terlentang di atas lantai coklat yang berbahan kayu itu.

"Belum terlambat untuk mengucapkannya kan? Masih dua jam lagi sampai pukul dua belas," kata Jungsoo

Hyukjae mengangkat ponselnya di depan wajah. Ia melihat ada sebuah _chat_ yang baru saja masuk. Sebuah senyuman miris terkembang di bibir tebalnya mengetahui pesan Donghae yang muncul di sana. Dan sudah pasti keinginan Hyukjae untuk mengucapkan _Happy Eunhae Day_ terlebih dahulu telah sirna.

 _Happy Eunhae Day, Hyukkie…_

 _Mianheyo, aku mengucapkannya jauh lebih terlambat. Aku sangat sibuk hari ini._

 _Kau sudah lihat gambar-gambar yang dikirim oleh fans?_

 _Astaga, itu bagus sekali! Aku senang melihat mereka semakin menyayangi kita!_

 _Ah, Hyukkie aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lebih pantas,_

 _Sayangnya kau sibuk dan akupun begitu. Kita tidak mungkin saling menelepon sekarang kan?_

 _Tapi jangan khawatir, tanpa diketahui Jungsoo Hyung aku pasti akan menyusup ke kamarmu_

 _besok pagi.. XD_

 _Kenapa tidak malam ini? Tentunya karena kau sedang ada latihan dan aku menemani Ryeowook di radio untuk menggantikanmu._

 _Hyukkie, tak terasa sudah delapan tahun kita bersama ya? Kau tahu perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah. Kuharap kau juga seperti itu terhadapku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Sungguh aku tak akan bisa mengungkapkan semuanya, aku bingung! Aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu, Hyukkie._

 _Mianhe, sudah waktunya untuk pergi. Doakan agar siaran ini berlangsung lancar (kurasa akan banyak fans yang menanyakan tentang kita!). Aku akan segera menemuimu!_

 _XXX_

 _Your little fishy_

 _Hae 3_

Pesan singkat itu menusuk relung hati Hyukjae. Ia paham, bahkan terlalu memahami, bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat menuliskannya. Donghae pasti tak tersenyum, juga tak seceria apa yang diaucapkan. Mungkin dengan mata yang sayu dan bibir mengerucut. Sebuah ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa sang _namja brunette_ tengah dilanda rasa kesal dan kecewa.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali, Hyukjae tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Donghae. Ia selalu mencoba untuk bersikap romantis, namun tetap saja tak bisa. Bahkan sifat romantis itu justru datang dari Donghae yang seharusnya menjadi sosok yang dibahagiakannya dan dilindunginya dari apapun.

Donghae yang selalu mengutarakan cintanya pada Hyukjae melalui lagu, puisi, ataupun hal-hal lain yang bersifat tersurat. Sungguh berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang lebih banyak menggunakan tindakan. Dengan memeluk atau mencium misalnya. Kenapa baru sekarang terpikir bahwa Donghae pastilah tidak selamanya menginginkan hal seperti itu? Donghae adalah seorang _namja_ yang sensitif, kuat di mata orang lain tapi rapuh untuk dirinya sendiri, ia suka dengan perlakukan manis. Sesuatu yang selalu saja dilupakan – atau tidak diperhatikan- oleh Hyukjae.

Karenanya tak jarang Hyukjae melihat Donghae menempel pada orang lain selain dirinya. Pada Siwon atau terkadang Kyuhyun. Mungkin saat itu Donghae berharap Hyukjae akan merebutnya dari mereka, memeluk tubuhnya dengan lebih erat, dan mengatakan agar tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Sebuah perlakuan _posesive_ Hyukjae yang sangat disukai oleh Donghae.

Seharusnya di peringatan delapan tahun hubungan mereka itulah Hyukjae bisa mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Tapi terkadang ia terlalu malas untuk peduli.

" _Hyung_ , dia pasti marah padaku, ya…" ucap Hyukjae

Jungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak meneguk air di botolnya. "Kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

"Sudah delapan tahun berlalu tapi selalu saja dia yang melakukan semuanya untukku," jawab Hyukjae dengan kepala tertunduk, menatap kedua telapak kakinya yang saling menempel dalam posisi duduk bersila. "Aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menunggu. Kupikir dia akan bahagia jika aku selalu memeluk dan menciumnya, tanpa pernah berpikir bahwa perlakuan-perlakuan kecilku juga bisa membuat ia tersenyum. Aku tak pernah sadar ia membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih dari itu. Bahkan hanya ucapan Happy Eunhae Day saja bisa membuatnya berjingkrak-jingkrak tak karuan. Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli."

Jungsoo hanya terdiam. Sementara Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan. "Aku pasti telah membuatnya ragu apakah aku masih mencintainya. Padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat kubutuhkan. Napasku, detak jantuku, seluruh hidupku. Ada rasa bahagia ketika aku mengetahuinya menyusup ke dalam kamarku dan diam-diam membaringkan tubuh mungilnya diantara kedua lenganku. Aku suka saat melihatnya terbangun bersamaku, menampakkan matanya yang begitu polos dan senyuman manisnya. Aku… aku bahkan bisa melihat betapa bahagianya ia hanya karena mendengar sepatah kata _'saranghae´_ yang kuucapkan. Aku sungguh bodoh karena telah membuat dia selalu kecewa dan bersedih."

"Sudahlah. Donghae tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Ia mengerti situasimu, Hyuk- _ah_. Dia selalu memahamimu sama seperti kau memahaminya. Aku rasa dia tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengungkapkan seperti apa perasaanmu padanya. Dia tahu kau mencintainya dan itu sudah cukup," ujar Jungsoo sembari tersenyum lembut ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya sekian lama, begitupun dengan diriku. Aku mengerti betapa ia sebenarnya sangatlah rapuh, seperti boneka porcelain. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk kuat dan tersenyum untuk orang lain bahkan di saat tersulit sekalipun. Kau tahu dia semakin baik saat kau berada di sampingnya. Aku tak pernah khawatir lagi karena tahu kau akan menjaga Donghae dengan baik. Kau juga sudah berjanji pada almarhum _Appa_ nya saat itu dan kurasa kau telah menepatinya hingga kini, Hyukjae. Dia tak pernah kecewa padamu. Bagiku… saat ini dia hanya menunggumu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tulusmu padanya."

" _Hyung_ …" Hyukjae menatap Jungsoo dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

" _Aigoo_ …! Jangan menangis begitu! Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Donghae jika dalam tubuhmu masih saja ada Hyukjae yang cengeng, hm?" Jungsoo tertawa sambil memukul lembut kepala Hyukjae dengan botol air mineralnya yang telah kosong.

" _Aniyo, Hyung_ ," kata Hyukjae sembari menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku hanya menjadi lemah di matamu saja. Ketika berhadapan dengan Donghae aku harus menjadi sosok superman."

Jungsoo tertawa. "Ya, ya, aku mengerti hal itu. kau boleh saja menunjukkan sisi lemahmu hanya padaku saja," kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Tinggal sedikit lagi waktu yang kita punya. _Kajja_ , kita selesaikan latihan hari ini."

" _Ne, Hyung_ ,"

Hyukjae bangkit berdiri dan menyalakan tape recorder, memutar sebuah lagu yang akan mengirinya menari.

"Eh? Hujan?!" teriak Ryeowook begitu mereka keluar dari studio siaran.

"Wah, lebat sekali. Sepertinya kita tidak sadar karena di dalam sana suasana sangat ramai," ucap seorang _yeoja_ berusia tiga puluhan yang terlihat kerepotan membawa banyak barang di tangannya.

"Manajer _noona_ , cepat kita pulang saja. Ini sangat dingin," kata Donghae sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya berulang kali. Sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa hari ini semua seperti mengujinya? Siaran kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Banyak sekali telepon dari fans yang masuk hanya menanyakan soal Eunhae Day.

Bukannya tidak suka jika fans memperhatikan hari jadinya dengan Hyukjae. Tapi mereka seperti tidak mengerti –juga tak ingin peduli- dengan kondisi _mood_ Donghae yang sedang buruk, terutama jika membahas tentang hal itu. Para fans selalu menanyakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijawabnya dengan sebuah kepastian.

 _Apa Hyukjae Oppa sudah mengucapkan Happy Eunhae Day untukmu?_

 _Kira-kira apa yang akan Hyukjae Oppa hadiahkan? Apa kalian akan berlibur ke suatu tempat?_

 _Kyaa Donghae Oppa, bersiaplah dengan hadiah romantis yang akan diberikan oleh Hyukjae Oppa untukmu!_

Hah, rasanya Donghae ingin tertawa –dengan sarkas- jika mengingat semua yang diucapkan oleh para fans. Mereka pasti berpikir Hyukjae akan membuat sebuah acara spesial untuk hari jadinya. Padahal Donghae tahu seperti apa Hyukjae ketika di luar panggung hiburan. Tak ada hal-hal romantis, tak ada sesuatu yang indah. Hanya Hyukjae dengan segala sikapnya yang terkadang konyol. Membuat Donghae harus menahan segala keinginannya untuk diperlakukan dengan manis.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. _Mianhe,_ aku tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini, jadi aku tidak membawakan payung," jawab sang manajer dengan wajah menyesal.

Donghae dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka lalu segera berlari menuju van yang sudah menunggu di halaman gedung. Air hujan dengan cepat –dan tanpa ampun- mengguyur tubuh mungil keduanya. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja seluruh pakaian mereka telah basah, bahkan hingga menembus ke kulit.

Sang manajer sendiri juga berlari sambil memayungi kepalanya dengan beberapa barang bawaannya. Ia segera melompat masuk ke dalam van, duduk di sebelah sopir. Ia mengeluarkan dua handuk kecil dari dalam tas yang dibawanya, lalu memberikan pada Donghae dan Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang. Ia tak peduli pada tubuhnya sendiri yang masih basah, karena kesehatan dua orang artisnya itu jauh lebih penting.

"Keringkan rambut kalian. Aku tidak mau jika besok sampai ada yang terkena flu," ucap manajer. Lalu mengisyaratkan pada sang sopir untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Ryeowook menerima handuk itu, memberikan salah satunya pada Donghae yang tengah menguap malas. Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, matanya menatap sayu ke arah jalanan yang mulai sepi mengingat malam telah semakin larut. Hanya sesekali saja ada kendaraan yang lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi, mungkin karena pengemudinya ingin segera terhindar dari hujan.

 _Ah, sudah lewat pukul dua belas. Hyukkie pasti benar-benar lupa. Biarlah, besok pagi aku akan datang ke kamarnya…_

Donghae tersenyum lemah ketika menatap foto dirinya dan Hyukjae yang menjadi _background_ I-Phone nya. Ia mengusap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat konyol –dengan mata sedikit melebar dan lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat es krim.

 _Hyukkie… kau masih mencintaiku kan? Meskipun kau tak pernah mengatakannya dengan cara yang romantis, bahkan kau tidak memberiku apapun di hari jadi kita, itu sama sekali tak masalah. Semua itu tak akan berarti jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan seperti diriku. Aku takut, Hyukkie…_

Sepasang mata Donghae mulai sedikit memanas. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengusir rasa basah yang mengganggu pandangannya.

"Hatsyi!"

"Hatsyii!"

"Hatsyiii!"

Suara bersin yang terkadang diikuti oleh batuk-batuk kecil itu semakin lama membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari game balap mobil yang tengah ia mainkan. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi jika selama hampir setengah jam suara itu terus terdengar, mau tak mau si _namja_ berambut ikal merasa terganggu juga.

Terlebih Kyuhyun tahu siapa orang yang sedang menderita dengan bersin dan batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti tersebut. Hingga untuk sejenak jiwa _evil_ nya sedikit padam, digantikan oleh sebuah rasa cemas ketika ia melihat Sungmin turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Di tangannya ada segelas susu yang isinya masih penuh sama seperti saat dibawa ke atas satu jam yang lalu.

"Donghae _Hyung_ masih belum baik juga?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang mendengar suara sang _maknae_ hanya menggeleng kecil. Ia membuang susu itu ke wastefel dan mencuci gelasnya. "Ia menolak untuk minum obat sama seperti biasanya. Ah, kurasa kita harus menghubungi manajer _Hyung_ untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, Kyu. Aku khawatir karena sejak semalam demamnya tidak turun juga."

"Kudengar dia kehujanan setelah pulang dari siaran radion bersama dengan Wookie," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandangi layar laptopnya yang tampak gelap karena ia mematikan benda itu setelah tak tertarik lagi bermain game.

" _Ne_. Wookie bahkan merasa sangat bersalah karena meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya di radio saat itu. Dia ingin sekali menggantikanku merawat Donghae, tapi sayangnya ada jadwal lain yang harus dilakukannya," sahut Sungmin

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Donghae. Ia tahu _Hyung_ nya itu sedikit kekanak-kanakan, terutama karena ketakutannya pada obat dan rumah sakit. Apalagi tubuh Donghae bisa dibilang memiliki daya tahan yang lemah, sungguh tidak sebanding dengan hobinya berolahraga dan mengonsumsi makanan sehat. Ia mudah terserang flu ketika terkena hujan atau udara dingin.

Biasanya hanya ada satu orang yang sangat dibutuhkan Donghae jika ia sedang sakit. Hyukjae. Ya, Lee Hyukjae sang _namjachingu_. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memaksa Donghae untuk meminum obat, atau hanya sekedar membuatnya tenang hingga rasa sakit itu sembuh dengan sendirinya. Dialah yang seharusnya ada di saat seperti ini.

"Ming _Hyung_ , kurasa kita harus segera menghubungi Hyukjae _Hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melompat dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan itu, Kyu. Tapi Hyukjae tidak mengangkatnya. Kudengar dia sedang berada di _practice room_ sejak semalam dan belum kembali ke dorm hingga pagi ini. Dia pasti berlatih terus-menerus dan tak sempat mengecek ponselnya," jawab Sungmin dengan nada menyesal.

" _Mwo?_ Lalu dimana Jungsoo _Hyung_? Aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak tadi!" Kyuhyun menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sosok sang _leader_ yang biasanya akan ribut seperti seorang _ahjumma_ jika mengetahui ada sedikit saja masalah menimpa salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Jungsoo _Hyung_ berlatih bersama Hyukjae," sahut Sungmin. Ia menyeduh teh hangat di dalam sebuah cangkir mungil, lalu meletakkannya di atas nampan. "Coba kau hubungi mereka lagi, Kyu. Ini sudah pagi, kurasa mereka akan segera pulang." Katanya sebelum naik ke lantai dua.

" _Arraseo, Hyung_ ,"

Sungmin berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang tampak remang-remang. Ia berusaha untuk melangkah sepelan mungkin agar suara kakinya tak akan mengganggu sosok yang sedang bergelung di dalam balutan selimut berwarna biru tua, di atas ranjang itu. Perlahan diletakkannya nampan berisi secangkir teh di sebuah meja nakas, berdekatan dengan lampu duduk mungil berbentuk seekor ikan badut.

"Hae," panggil Sungmin sembari duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh lembut bahu seseorang yang membelakanginya tersebut.

"Sungmin _Hyung_ …" terdengar suara serak dan lemah menyahut.

"Aku membawakanmu teh hangat. Ayo, kau harus meminumnya," ucap Sungmin lembut

Sosok itu memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Sungmin. "Aku hanya sedikit flu, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu repot-repot…" ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku ingin tidur saja.."

"Ssh… Donghae- _ya_. _Hyung_ tahu seperti apa saat kau sakit. Kau tidak akan sembuh dengan mudah. Apalagi tanpa makan dan meminum obat sama sekali. Jangan seperti ini, _jebal_ …" jawab Sungmin sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang semula membungkus seluruh tubuh mungil itu hingga hanya terlihat helaian rambut _brunette_ nya saja yang menyembul keluar.

Sungmin mendapati seraut wajah manis yang tampak memerah dan sedikit mengkilap karena peluh yang membanjirinya itu sedang mengintip dari balik selimut. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Donghae hanya untuk merasakan panas yang semakin berlebih di kulit tubuhnya.

" _Mianhe, Hyung_ ," ucap Donghae dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. Ia tak bisa bicara terlalu keras, karena saat ini tenggorokannya begitu sakit.

"Apa kau merindukan Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia bisa melihat bola mata Donghae yang memerah dan agar berair itu terbuka sedikit. " _Aigoo…_ padahal kemarin adalah hari jadimu, Donghae- _ya_. Kenapa kau sakit, hm? Bagaimana jika Hyukjae menyiapkan sebuah kejutan nanti?"

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia hanya mengeratkan cengkeraman pada selimut yang membungkus tubuh gemetarnya. Kenapa terasa begitu dingin? Bahkan berlembar-lembar selimutpun tak akan mampu membuatnya merasa hangat. Tentu saja, karena ia menginginkan kehangatan yang lain. Dekapan Hyukjae.

Tak bisa disangkal ia sangat berharap saat ini dirinya tengah berbaring di antara kedua lengan kokoh itu. Ia rindu bagaimana wajahnya menelusup ke dalam dada Hyukjae, hingga bisa terdengar jelas suara detak jantung si _namja_ berambut merah yang sangat merdu. Donghae menginginkan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang ditanam Hyukjae di puncak kepalanya. Ia ingin menghirup aroma strawberry yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Hyukjae, wangi manis yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

 _Hyukkie… aku tahu kau tidak romantis. Tapi sungguh aku tak membutuhkan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku sekarang…_

Donghae tahu hari jadinya telah berlalu. Begitu banyak ucapan selamat diberikan oleh fans, namun tidak dengan seseorang yang saat ini begitu diinginkannya. Ia masih menunggu, entah dalam berapa lama Hyukjae akan ingat dan mengucapkan _Happy Eunhae Day_ untuknya. Ia tak peduli jika waktu sudah lama terlewat sekalipun.

Hyukjae akan mencintainya dan tetap seperti itu hingga nanti, hanya itulah yang ingin Donghae dengar secara langsung.

"Aku akan meminta Hyukjae untuk kemari saat dia kembali nanti, _arra_?" kata Sungmin memecah keheningan.

Donghae terlonjak bangun. Ia memang menginginkan Hyukjae, tapi… haruskah dengan kondisi seperti sekarang? Ia menggeleng kuat dan segera menarik ujung kaos yang dipakai oleh Sungmin. " _Andwe, Hyung!_ Jangan beritahu Hyukjae bahwa aku sedang sakit!"

"Eh? Tapi bukankah kau merindukannya, Hae? Lagipula kau selalu merengek jika dia tak ada di sampingmu saat kau sedang tidak enak badan," Sungmin terlihat bingung

"A… aku mohon, _Hyung_. Aku akan lebih cepat sembuh jika Hyukkie tidak berada di sini," lirih Donghae sembari menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa, Hae? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin cemas

Donghae terlihat ragu sejenak. Namun tak lama ia mengangguk. "Kami baik, _Hyung_. Hanya saja… aku tak ingin Hyukkie melihatku seperti ini. Aku mengerikan…"

Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mengelus surai _brunette_ milik _namja_ polos di hadapannya. Bagian mana yang terlihat mengerikan? Meskipun dengan wajah merah, mata sayu, hidung berair, dan bibir yang nyaris kering Donghae tetap terlihat manis. Dan Sungmin bertaruh Hyukjae pasti tak akan tahan melihat pemandangan seperti sekarang ini.

" _Hyung,_ kau berjanji kan?" tanya Donghae penuh harap

Ah, bagaimana Sungmin bisa berjanji? Sementara ia tahu _maknae_ mereka tengah berusaha untuk menghubungi Hyukjae dan Jungsoo di bawah sana.

Hyukjae menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari tariannya. Kini ia menatap cermin besar yang berada di _practice room._ Terlihat jelas di sana sosok _namja_ dengan tubuh basah karena keringat, dadanya naik turun, dan kulit wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan. Hyukjae tersenyum, senang melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Ia selalu lupa waktu jika sudah menari. Entah sudah berapa puluh jam yang dilewatinya dengan terus menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama musik. Posisinya sebagai seorang _lead dancer_ memang mengharuskannya untuk menguasai tarian lebih banyak daripada anggota yang lain. Ia tak hanya membutuhkan kata _bagus_ , melainkan _sempurna_.

"Hyukjae- _ah_ , aku rasa sudah waktunya kita kembali,"

Hyukjae menatap sosok lain yang terpantul di cermin. Jungsoo berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menyodorkan handuk dan sebotol air mineral.

" _Gomawo, Hyung_. Ah, sudah pagi ternyata. Aku tidak sadar sudah berlatih sangat lama," ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam tepat.

" _Ne_ , kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. _Kajja_ , kita mandi di dorm saja,"

Hyukjae berjalan dengan agak malas menuju ke arah ranselnya. Ia memasukkan semua barang ke dalamnya, _headphone_ , handuk, kaos ganti, dan… ponsel. Pandangan Hyukjae berubah menjadi sayu saat ia menatap benda itu. Donghae. Kembali terbayang sosok si _namja_ berwajah manis dan polos kala ia melihat layar ponselnya yang gelap.

Ia teringat dengan pesan yang dikirim Donghae semalam. Pesan yang pada akhirnya tak dibalas oleh Hyukjae. Bukan karena tak peduli, namun ia justru bingung memikirkan ucapan seperti apa untuk menjawabnya. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang selalu sulit mengungkapkan segala hal dengan bahasa. Tak seperti Donghae yang selalu sukses menggumamkan kata-kata romantis lewat lagu atau puisi.

 _Kuharap aku bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu pagi ini. Kau pasti sudah berada di dalam kamarku kan? Menungguku di sana seperti biasa._

"Hyukjae, ada apa?" tanya Jungsoo, heran karena sejak tadi Hyukjae tidak kunjung beranjak dari posisinya yang berjongkok di lantai, menghadap ke dinding.

" _Aniya, Hyung_. Hanya ponselku mati. Kelihatannya kehabisan baterai," jawab Hyukjae

Jungsoo baru saja akan menjawab jika ia tidak mendengar suara dering yang khas dari saku celananya. Ia segera merogoh ke dalam dan menjumput sebuah benda elektronik persegi panjang yang tengah berbunyi nyaring. Jungsoo membaca tulisan yang tertera pada layarnya, _incoming call from Kyuhyunie._

" _Yoboseyo?"_ sapanya

" _Yak, Hyung! Kau ini kemana saja, huh? Kenapa tidak menjawab telepon dari tadi?_ " suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sedang marah

"Maaf, aku sedang berlatih dengan Hyukjae dan tak sempat melihat ponselku," Jungsoo hanya tertawa garing ketika melihat ada banyak sekali pesan singkat yang masuk dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab. Namun tak berselang lama, ia mulai merasa cemas. "Ada apa, Kyuhyunie? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, hm?"

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Hyung! Kau dan Hyukjae Hyung harus pulang sekarang juga, karena Donghae Hyung saat ini-"_

Napas Jungsoo tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dengan cepat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, seperti tak dialiri lagi oleh darah. Ia melirik Hyukjae yang hanya menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung. "D-Donghae… kenapa?"

Mendengar kata 'Donghae' diucapkan sang _Hyung_ dengan wajah yang menyiratkan rasa cemas, Hyukjae segera mengerti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ratusan drama membanjir di kepalanya membayangkan apa yang dialami Donghae selama mereka sedang tak bersama. Jantung Hyukjae berdebar begitu cepat, perasaannya mulai tak nyaman. Ia ingin sekali segera berlari dari tempat itu dan pergi untuk melihat keadaan Donghae.

" _Ne_ , aku mengerti, Kyu. _Arra_ , kami akan pulang sekarang," Jungsoo mematikan sambungan telepon setelah dua menit ia mendengar segalanya dari sang _maknae_. Ia mendesah berat dan mengerling ke arah Hyukjae yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Donghae… kenapa Donghae, _Hyung_?"

"Dia sakit, Hyuk. Dan dia membutuhkanmu sekarang…"

Derap langkah kaki yang berjalan –atau mungkin berlari- tergesa menaiki tangga sedikit mengejutkan Sungmin. Ia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya mengompres dahi Donghae, diletakkannya baskom berisi air hangat itu ke atas meja, lalu melangkah ke depan pintu untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang.

 **Cklek**

" _Hyung_ …"

Sungmin hanya memasang senyuman lemah ketika ia melihat seorang _namja_ berambut merah sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Hyukjae yang dimata Sungmin terlihat sangat kacau. "Ah, kau sudah pulang, Hyuk? Masuklah. Donghae menunggumu sejak tadi," ucap Sungmin sembari menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang bagi Hyukjae ke dalam kamar itu.

Setelah Hyukjae masuk, Sungmin yang tahu diri segera keluar. Ia mengerti saat ini dirinya atau siapapun tak lagi dibutuhkan. Selama Hyukjae sudah berada di tempat itu, semuanya pasti akan segera kembali baik. Lagipula sejak awal Donghae hanya menginginkan Hyukjae kan?

Hyukjae menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga matanya terbiasa dengan suasana yang sedikit gelap. Baru kemudian ia mendapati seonggok gundukan kecil di atas ranjang, terbalut selimut tebal berwarna biru tua. Bisa dilihatnya sosok yang sedang bergelung itu tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hati Hyukjae segera mencelos miris. Bagaimana ia mampu untuk kuat di saat seorang yang dikasihinya tengah dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia tak segera mengetahuinya?

Dengan langkah yang diusahakan tak menimbulkan suara, Hyukjae mendekat ke arah ranjang. Hyukjae berjongkok di lantai yang dingin, lalu tangannya terulur untuk menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Setelah kain tebal itu tersingkap, mata Hyukjae mendapati wajah manis tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Donghae. Donghae yang tetap terlihat mempesona meskipun dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat. Perlahan Hyukjae menyibak poni yang menutupi seluruh dahi si _namja brunette_ sekaligus merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Dengan segera ia mengernyit khawatir saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit panas itu.

"Hae…" bisik Hyukjae, "Hae, _chagi_. Ini aku, bangunlah…"

Beberapa kali Hyukjae terus berbisik, hingga pada bisikan kelima kedua alis Donghae tampak berkedut. Hyukjae mengulang sekali lagi dan tak lama sepasang mata jernih berwarna kecoklatan itu mulai terbuka. Sedikit lama memang untuk Donghae menyadari siapa yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Selain karena suasana kamar yang gelap, pandangannya juga sedikit mengabur.

"Hae, ini Hyukkie…" Hyukjae kembali berbisik

Bibir kering Donghae mulai bergerak seiring dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar, seolah ingin memastikan kebenaran penglihatannya. "Hyukkie…?" ia mengulangi.

Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut. "Iya, ini aku, sayang. Maaf karena aku baru saja tiba. Seharusnya aku segera kemari jika tahu kau sedang sakit," ucapnya.

Donghae merasakan getaran hangat di dadanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat menyukai betapa Hyukjae peduli padanya. Bahkan hanya dengan satu sentuhan lembut itu, tubuhnya mulai membaik. Seperti sebuah sihir. Ia tak tahu bagaimana, namun perlakuan kecil tersebut sungguh membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Maafkan aku sayang," ulang Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup dahi Donghae dengan sangat lembut. " _Jeongmal mianhe_ …"

 _Untuk apa_?

Donghae ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu, namun tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk dipakai bicara. Karenanya ia hanya memiringkan kepala sedikit, menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang menyiratkan keheranan. Dan Hyukjae mengerti. Ia benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Donghae sekarang, bahkan tanpa si _namja brunette_ berucap. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka mengenal, tentunya Hyukjae mampu membaca isi hati Donghae layaknya sebuah buku.

Hyukjae menggenggam jemari Donghae di balik selimut. Ia tak peduli jika kulitnya terasa panas akibat suhu tubuh Donghae yang tinggi. Sang _namja brunette_ hanya bisa terdiam, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Maaf karena aku melupakan hari jadi kita, Hae," ucap Hyukjae perlahan. Ia melihat mata Donghae yang mulai berbinar cerah. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan _Happy Eunhae Day_ kepadamu. Aku selalu melewatkan hari penting ini dan membuatmu sangat kecewa," Hyukjae terkekeh dan mengusap tengkuknya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku ini memang tidak bisa menjadi orang yang romantis. Bahkan sekarang aku tak bisa memikirkan sedikitpun hadiah yang harusnya kusiapkan untuk merayakan hari jadi kita."

Untuk beberapa saat Donghae hanya terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Hyukjae dengan matanya yang masih sayu. Ia bisa melihat Hyukjae benar-benar sedang menyesal.

"Aku mengerti," lanjut Hyukjae, "aku benar-benar mengerti kau tidak hanya membutuhkan pelukan atau ciumanku. Kau butuh lebih dari itu, Hae. Aku akan memberikannya padamu sekarang. Jika kau ingin aku bersikap romantis, maka biarkan aku mencobanya. Mungkin aku memang tidak sepandai dirimu yang bisa mengungkapkan kata cinta lewat lagu ataupun puisi, yah, aku, Lee Hyukjae ini memang _namja_ yang hanya mampu mengatakan _saranghae_ lewat mulut, tanpa adanya sesuatu yang istimewa."

Mendengar ucapan itu, mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Kini ia merasa begitu buruk. Hyukjae memaksakan sesuatu yang tak perlu dilakukannya. Karena Donghae tahu si _namja_ berambut merah bersikap romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Tak perlu sesuatu spesial untuk hari jadi mereka. Donghae hanya menginginkan satu ucapan tulus Hyukjae yang akan segera membuang semua keraguannya.

" _Anni_ , Hyukkie…" kata Donghae dengan suara yang sumbang. "Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku tak ingin kau bersikap romantis. Itu bukan gayamu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, sayang?" tanya Hyukjae

"Hyukkie, kau tahu… sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di tahun kedua sekolah menengah, aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu…" ucap Donghae sambil memandang wajah Hyukjae lekat-lekat. "Aku menyukaimu, Hyukkie… ah, _anni_ , bahkan kata suka tidaklah tepat. Aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Sudah delapan tahun kita menjadi pasangan kekasih, sedikitpun aku tak pernah kehilangan rasa cintaku padamu…"

Donghae membawa tangan Hyukjae ke dekat dadanya. "Kau bisa merasakan kan? Jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Aku gugup mengucapkan kata itu, Hyukkie. Bahkan tanpa kau bersikap romantis sekalipun, jantungku tetap berdebar seperti ini. Aku tetap merasa bahagia walaupun hanya sekedar berada di dalam pelukanmu saja. Aku juga sangat menyukai saat kau menciumku. Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini hingga nanti."

Hyukjae hanya mampu memasang senyuman di bibirnya. Ia menangkup wajah Donghae dengan sebelah tangan. Ia teringat dengan wajah Donghae saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hyukjae yang kemudian terpesona melihat kecantikan sang _brunette_. Sejak saat itu hingga dalam waktu yang tak bisa Hyukjae sebutkan, hatinya telah memilih Donghae untuk menjadi orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Donghae- _ya_. Dan perasaan itu tak akan berubah hingga kapanpun," kata Hyukjae dengan suara yang sangat lembut

Seiring dengan penuturan itu keraguan Donghae telah memudar. Ia tahu, seharusnya sejak awal ia tahu, walaupun tanpa dikatakan Hyukjae memang tetap mencintainya. Biarlah hari jadi itu berakhir sekarang, tak mengapa, asalkan mulai detik ini mereka telah siap memulai untuk menulis kisah di lembaran yang baru.

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap dengan penuh keyakinan. Hingga tibalah saat dimana Hyukjae mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Donghae memilih untuk menikmati hembusan nafas segar Hyukjae yang beraroma strawberry.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali belajar menjadi orang yang romantis hanya untukmu," bisik Hyukjae

"Tapi, Hyukkie… aku sedang flu. Aku tidak mau kau tertular. Jangan terlalu dekat, _ne?_ " Donghae mencoba untuk mendorong wajah Hyukjae menjauh darinya

"Itu tidak masalah. Biarkan aku menyembuhkan ini, sayang," jawab Hyukjae

"Jebal Hyu-mmmpphh…"

Kata-kata itu tak bisa dilontarkan Donghae karena bibirnya telah dikulum dengan sangat lembut. Ia hanya terdiam, mencoba meresapi saat Hyukjae tengah menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihatmu. Kau begitu manis, Hae. Kau sangat polos dan jujur namun juga cantik. Aku suka dengan segala tingkahmu yang kekanakan. Kau membuatku ingin sekali melindungimu dari apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini," ucap Hyukjae setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Donghae menjatuhkan pandangannya, tersipu ketika mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Sang _namja_ berambut merah hanya terkekeh kecil, setelah itu ia memilih untuk naik ke atas ranjang. Hingga berakhirlah mereka saling meringkuk dengan posisi berhadapan. Hyukjae melingkarkan lengan kekarnya untuk melingkupi tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia mengernyit saat melihat Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar hingga satu giginya yang gingsul terlihat jelas. "Itu berarti tidak kan?" tanya Hyukjae yang segera dianggukkan oleh Donghae.

"Tapi kau akan segera sembuh jika meminum obat, sayang," kata Hyukjae mencoba membujuk

Dan reaksi yang Donghae tunjukkan hanya membuatnya memilih untuk mengalah. Tentu saja, Hyukjae tak mungkin bisa mempertahankan pendapat jika Donghae sudah menatapnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang terbuang ditambah bibirnya yang memberikan sebuah _pout_.

" _Arraseo_ , tapi kau harus segera tidur. Jangan mengajak bicara lagi. Kita akan bicara sampai puas saat kau sudah sembuh!" Donghae hanya mengangguk lucu untuk menjawabnya. Hyukjae tertawa kecil kemudian mencium helaian rambut _brunette_ itu cukup lama.

"Hyukkie… kita akan terus bersama kan?" tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja. Selamanya akan terus seperti itu, Hae. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu menggenggam tanganmu dan kupastikan kau selalu bahagia. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan kau terluka ataupun menangis, Hae. Aku berjanji," jawab Hyukjae sembari menunduk untuk menatap mata Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menyibakkan rambut Donghae ke belakang telinga, membuat sang _namja brunette_ tersenyum begitu manis atas perlakuan itu. "Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan berada di sisimu saat kau bangun nanti," bisik Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya mengangguk kecil, lantas melesakkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Hyukjae untuk mencari kehangatan lebih. Ia masih menikmati detik demi detik sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya dengan mendengar suara Hyukjae yang tengah menggumamkan lembut salah satu lagu duet mereka,

 _Boku no uta heta na amai Rock n Roll_

 _Mirion hitto wo umu yorimo make it in your life_

 _Darenimo hyouka sarenakutemo_

 _Imi ga aru tte omoeruyo komi ga naitara_

 _Oh oh oh kimi ga naitara oh oh oh_

"Kau sangat romantis Hyukkie… _Gomawo_ …" Donghae berucap liirih

" _Ne_. Aku adalah pria paling romantis yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Tapi sikap itu hanya kutunjukkan padamu," canda Hyukjae

"Hmmmh…"

"Ah, Hae… _Happy Eunhae Day. Happy 8_ _th_ _anniversary, I Love you my dear Hae_. Semoga kita bisa merayakan hari jadi di tahun-tahun berikutnya,"

Donghae mendongak untuk menatap wajah Hyukjae di ambang kesadarannya. " _Happy Eunhae Day,_ Hyukkie… ini adalah hari jadi paling sempurna yang pernah ada…"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Donghae sangat lama. Beberapa saat setelah ia melepaskan kecupan itu, Donghae telah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Hyukjae menggunakan kesempatannya untuk menatap wajah Donghae hingga puas.

" _Saranghae_ , Lee Donghae, _yeongwonhi_ …"

Tak lama setelah itu, rasa kantuk juga menyerang Hyukjae. Ia menguap pelan, lantas melesakkan wajahnya ke dalam rambut Donghae, menghirup wangi vanilla yang begitu pekat menguar dari sana. Biarlah para fans mengira mereka memiliki sebuah acara spesial untuk merayakan _Eunhae Day_ , nyantanya tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa sama sekali.

Namun biarpun setiap hari jadi terlewati tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik, semuanya tak mengapa. Asalkan rasa cinta itu tak pernah memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, asalkan mereka terus bersama, segalanya tak menjadi masalah. Hari jadi itu tetap akan menjadi sempurna.

 **_FIN_**

 **Buat yang kemarin udah review** _ **MISS YOU IS A SWEETEST MOMENT**_ **saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Rasanya seneng banget ada yang menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar membaca cerita gaje saya. Mohon maaf apabila di dalam fanfic tersebut ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dan mengganggu para** _ **reader**_ **sekalian. Sekian and happy weekend!**


End file.
